The last day of normality
by LuLuLoLo
Summary: Ii know its been done to death but not this way. The night Lily and James died from Sirius' POV! r&R!


_Disclaimer: Yes I am richer than the Queen of England. In my sweetest dreams!_

It started out as just another Halloween. Only different, it was my little godson, Harry's first Halloween and my best friend James's last one.

We were going to celebrate by having a special lunch at Godrick's Hollow where Lily and James had been hiding with Harry since he was born. It was driving both of them mad, not only the knowledge that Voldemort was after them and their baby but the fact that they could not go out of the house unaccompanied. Love kept Lily and James together, they had a binding love, like radiant light. God that sounds gooey! Most relationships would have suffered with the parties cramped in the house all day every day with a one year old but not Lily and James, well okay maybe on the outside they wanted to tear each other apart but still, they hadn't actually done it yet!

I apparated to their doorstep at 11.45 am, after I had answered my secret question and the house elf let me in. Lily ran to me and threw her arms around me "Sirius, thank god you're here!" I began to worry- what was wrong?

"That awful man is driving me insane!" she proclaimed. What was it? What had Voldemort done? Where were James and Harry?

Just then my question was answered as a tall and good-looking man with unruly dark hair came in carrying a baby. "Sirius!" said James he then said in all seriousness "I didn't do it."

" Liar!" Screamed Lily "and you've been doing it ever since Harry was born" she finished.

James was about to retort but I was too fast "WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Lily and James shut up. Baby Harry giggled in his father's arms.

"Lily kindly tell me why this man is driving you insane." I said straight-faced.

"Well I know you adore this arrogant toe rag Black, but you just try living with him 24/7 and with a baby and the stinking toe rag wont change the baby- noooooo that's another thing I have to do" she gushed.

"Lil! You haven't called me that since we were 16!" said James looking hurt.

"James when did you last change Harry?" I asked, "Um…" Said James "Um…I cant remember" He admitted sheepishly.

"Easy then, James Harold Potter I sentence you to 3 months of changing Harry's diaper." I said in my best judge tone. Lily and James laughed and I went over to James and took my godson.

"And how is my big strong boy today? Have those two been driving you insane?" James tucked an arm around Lily's waist and they surveyed their son happily.

Harry looked a lot like his father, even at such a young age- but he had his mother's eyes- Lily and Harry shared big emerald orbs they made him very handsome. I was completely sure he would grow up to be just like James and I- infamous around Hogwarts as prank masters- Lily swore if we turned her son into a marauder she would hex us into next week.

Lily went into the kitchen to finish lunch and James, Harry and I went in to the sitting room. "It's wonderful to see someone who doesn't have red hair and a bad temper for a change!" Said James quietly to me.

"Aw come on Prongsie I thought you lurrrrved her" I said loudly

"Of course I do!" James said angrily

"Love who?" Said Lily a cunning smile on her face.

"You dearest" said James.

"Oh please, pass the bucket!" scoffed Lily and she marched out of the room leaving a tray of cauldron cakes.

The rest of the afternoon passed enjoyably. Lily and James fought then kissed and I gave them some time to them selves by taking Harry to the playroom and playing with him for an hour or so. Then I had to go, I kissed Lily hugged James and cuddles Harry. Then I apparated away.

I went to Peter's hideout and checked on him. It was an old shack near the beach, as Lily and James' secret keeper Peter had to stay here at all times- so I visited him every day. When I opened the door (using a secret knock sequence) I found Peter was gone. I searched high and low for him but he was not there. There was no sign of a struggle. Nothing. Peter had left.

Then I realized what this would mean, as I left the deserted shack I noticed night had fallen and looked at my watch it read 11.30pm I had been looking in that shack for 5 hours!

I apparated to Dumbledore (well, Hogsmeade) and ran to the castle that was Hogwarts. In through the entrance hall, up the stairs, down the corridor through the arch and along the corridor to where the stone gargoyle stood perched "Sirius Black from the Order- It's URGENT!" I gasped,

"Well see, I'd let you in but the thing is the Headmaster just left _he _said it was urgent too." The gargoyle said

"Have you any idea where he was going?" A feeling of dread was spreading through my body.

I ran to Minerva McGonigall's office and burst in "Good grief, Sirius Black! I have just now been trying to get hold of you!"

I noticed there were tears in her eyes. Before I could tell her about peter she burst in to tears. "Oh Sirius! James… Lily… He came tonight and… Harry Potter… The boy who lived!" She said this in between sobs.

The first part I already knew but when she got to Harry I expected her to say something along the lines of "Taken so young…" But no In reference to my godson she had said the Boy who lived.

All I was capable to get out of the hysterical Minerva was "He survived! You-Know-Who tried to kill him but…"

This was enough I ran from the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to Godrick's Hollow. In front of me where earlier that day there had been a white two-story house there was smoking rubble. A baby was crying. Harry.

As I surveyed the heap before me I heard a familiar voice "Sirius! Sirius I go' him. Poor little mite." Hagrid walked over to me Harry in his arms.

The only thing changed about my little godson was a horrible lightning shaped gash across his forehead. "Lily and James would a' been right proud of him." Said Hagrid, his voice laced with pity.

"Have you heard Sirius? About You-Know-Who?" I shook my head in distress "He's gone. Killed Lily and James…" A tear trickled down his vast cheek. I realized I was crying.

"And then… And then turned the wand on Harry… Tried to… Avada Kedavra… didn't work… back fired. He's gone. Harry stopped him" As he stopped speaking he finished sobbing.

I recovered my wits. "Give him to me Hagrid I'm his god father. I'll look after him." I argued,

"Nah, I cant Sirius- Dumbledore's orders. He's to go to his aunt and uncles…"

"The Dursleys!" I burst in "Som'n like that" Said Hagrid gruffly.

"Lily hates- hated her sister… she hated Lily! You can't send him there!" I ranted. "Dumbledore'll have his reasons- maybe he wont be there for long but now he does and I have to take him there." Said Hagrid.

"Here use this then" I conjured up my big black flying motorbike. "Thank you Sirius!" said Hagrid.

I kissed Harry on the forehead- but not on his scar. One last kiss good-bye.

I knew what I had to do. I had to find Peter. Now.


End file.
